Dating Elliot Stabler
by Irishlass18
Summary: They didn't ask questions that led to personal answers,that would complicate their system.That changed when he finally asked her out on a real date.It changed more when she showed up drugged,and changed again after an assault.It changed even more after a dream and was irreversible after a shower. Follow their progression from acquaintances to friends to lovers. ES/OC
1. Arranging a Date

_I don't own any characters but my own, who you will easily recognize._

He walked into the bar and looked through the crowded room to the pool area. He smiled to himself when he saw her already there, lining up the balls and pulling the cue sticks from the wall. She was wearing her typical jeans and button down shirt tonight and he wasn't surprised to see her shoulder length hair pulled back away from her face. When she turned and saw him she frowned and looked at her watch.

"You're late Stabler."

Elliot hung his coat up and moved towards the pool table, a frown creasing his forehead. "I had to stay late," Elliot took the cue stick from her waiting hands and moved to chalk up, "We solved our case today but we had to finish up the paper work in order for it to be finalized for court."

He heard her chuckle behind him and turned to see her leaning against the pool table, her cue stick perched behind her head on her shoulders. He raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged before pulling her cue stick off her shoulder and spinning it on the ground.

"You know we don't talk about work here Stabler," she caught the chalk he tossed to her and chalked up, "Its pool and only pool here. We leave our work and worries at the door. If you want to talk about work," she jerked her thumb towards the bar tender, "He's sure to be able to lend you an ear. As for me, I'm here to chill out with a game of pool."

Elliot nodded and shifted his weight, a smile touching his lips again, "So you going to go first or is it my turn?"

She waved her hand over the table, "Ladies first."

Stabler chuckled and bent down to start the game. They spoke about easy things, hobbies, amusing and random memories, sometimes hopes, but they usually stayed away from that just like they stayed away from family and work. They goaded each other, teased each other, relaxed with each other. It was like any other Friday night for them.

Stabler watched her focus on the table and her shot, remembering their first game. It had been a slow night that night and he saw her shooting by herself she he'd asked her if she wanted a game. Since then, it'd become a habit to meet here to unwind and so they still did. They never prodded for more information about the other's life, they just accepted each other as they were, no questions asked. They knew each other's names, they knew each other's numbers in case either of them didn't show up, and that was it. Stabler knew she liked it that way and he had to admit it was nice knowing that he didn't have to worry about her showing up in his life unexpectedly.

They were a few balls away from the finish when Elliot's beeper went off. He apologetically looked at her but she shrugged and leaned against the table while he went to his coat to get his phone. She watched in silence as he spoke then grew tense when he suddenly looked at her, his expression strained, then quickly looked away, speaking quickly and in hushed tones. Once he hung up she sighed and began to clear away their game, knowing that the night for relaxation was over.

"I just got a call," she nodded but didn't look up, "a report came in with a case related to the one we just closed." She shrugged, "So I'm afraid I've got to go." She shrugged again and he came up beside her and lightly touched her shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry. I know we both need this," she looked at him funny and he chuckled, "Okay so that sounds really funny but you know what I mean."

She nodded and smiled, "Its okay Stabler, I'll just see you next Friday."

She turned and put the cue sticks up on the wall and when she turned around he had a piece a paper held out to her. She took it with a question on her lips and in her eyes.

"That's my address," she looked ready to panic and almost gave it back, "There's a pool hall around the corner. Tomorrow night meet me there and we can finish our game okay?"

She laughed and put the paper in her pocket, "You've must've had one hell of a week to be giving me your address wanting a continuation of our game."

He nodded as he pulled on his coat, "You have no idea. So will you be there?" He looked at her pocket to indicate his address.

She shifted her weight and pulled her fingers through her red hair. She looked on the verge of saying no when she finally nodded her head with a lopsided smile.

"Why the hell not eh?" She nodded again, "I'll see you there at...?"

Elliot shrugged, "Is nine okay with you?" She nodded and smiled, "Well I'll see you then."

She watched him walk out the door then waved back when he waved to her through the window. Well, well, well, she was going to know something about him beyond his name and random snippets of information now. She didn't know if she liked that or not. Either way, tomorrow night, she had a date with Elliot Stabler, and she was looking forward to it.

_Let me know what you think!_


	2. Shpiked Drinks Shuck

_

* * *

_

I don't own anyone from SVU only my own character.

* * *

She was late by two hours and he was worried. He'd called her phone but there had been no answer. Usually she answered or texted him back that she was in a meeting or busy at the moment, but not this time. This time it was silent and he didn't like that. Elliot paced to the window and looked out into the cold night. He wished he knew her home number to try it too. He supposed he was being over anxious over a woman he barely knew but over the past few months he'd gotten used to considering her a friend of sorts and he always looked out of his friends.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he jerked around. He looked at his watch before moving to the door, frowning all the while. He looked through the peep hole and cursed when he saw her standing there, looking disheveled with her hair all messed up, her leather coat half off, her shirt untucked.

"What the hell happened to you?" He demanded when he opened the door to see her leaning against his doorjamb looking completely sloshed and not all together there.

She nearly fell into him and he grasped her shoulders to keep her upright, "I think my drink wash shpiked." She didn't reek of alcohol like a drunk but she was definitely drunk.

Elliot caught her as she stumbled forward again. He helped her inside, shutting the door behind her. He helped her to the couch where she practially melted into it. He quickly went to his kitchen and wet a cloth and got a glass of water. He wasn't surprised to find her rolling around on his couch, pulling at her clothes complaining that it was hot.

He settled her down by pressing the cloth to her forehead and forcing the glass to her lips. She gulped the water greedily before turning her head away. He cursed to himself when the rest of the water poured down her shirt before he could tip it back up again.

"Geez," he started to wipe at her shirt then backed off, "What happened to you?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "I went to my shishter's and there wash a party going and she told me to wait for her to get the papersh and while I wash waiting I gotsh a drink and then I turned around to get her papersh and I got my drink again then..." she sighed and her head rolled around unnaturally, "I've never been drunk before."

Elliot nodded as he wiped at her brow, "I'm sure you haven't. Now do you know what it was you were drinking or what it was they gave you?" He tipped her head towards him when her eyes and head started wandering to look around the room, "Did you see who did this to you?"

He knew his protective detective nature was kicking in now and she seemed to notice this was as well when she reached out and patted him on the head, "You going to busht shomeonesh ballsh for thish?"

Elliot smiled and pulled away, "Maybe, if I get you sober enough to tell me exactly what happened."

She laughed at that and waved her finger in front of his face, "I don't think thatsh going to happen tonight."

"I don't think so either," He picked her up and helped stabilize her when she started to topple back over, "however we're going to start the process right now."

She giggled as he hauled her to the bathroom. He was going to play "bad cop" right now but he figured she'd forgive him in the long run. Once they were in the bathroom he turned the shower on. He sat her on the toilet and went back to the kitchen. He got the olive oil and came back. He made her drink a good two teaspoons of the stuff and wasn't surprised when she hurled her guts up a few moments later. That would at least speed the sobering process along better. Now for the hard part. She wasn't stable enough to take a shower on her own and he wasn't about to leave her. So he did what any logical man on a mission would do, he got in the shower with her, both wearing their cloths.

"We're wearing our clothsh Shtabler. Why are we wearing our clothsh in the shower?" She blinked up at the water then leaned her head forward against his chest. "I don't feel sho good Shtabler."

He chuckled as he turned her to lean against the wall so he could turn the water a degree warmer before pulling her back into the midst of the spray. She complained about the water, she complained about being in the water wearing clothes, and she mumbled something about being in the shower with him.

"What was that?"

She tipped her head up and looked at him for a silent moment before she smiled a goofy smile, "You know, you're quite handshome when you're wet." She dragged a hand to her mouth and her eyes widened, "Wait...that didn't sound right did it?" she giggled and leaned towards him then away from him, making him grasp her shoulders more tightly to keep her from slipping. "But itsh true. I alwaysh wondered what it would be like to kissh you," she again giggled suddenly very close to his face, "oh boy! They weren't lying when they shaid that alcohol looshens the tongue and all that."

Elliot was surprised at her confession, not to mention close proximity, and couldn't help but be amused by her antics. She would probably regret all this in the morning but for right now it was amusing and he figured he could spare a smile and laugh. He sighed in relief when she pulled away though, having found the sudden tension between them new and a bit uncomfortable.

"No they weren't were they?" He turned off the shower and helped her out, grabbing a couple of towels.

He pulled her into his bedroom and left her dripping at the doorway as he went to his dresser to pull out some sweats for her and himself. He helped dry her off, her giggling the entire time, before instructing her to undress then get into the sweats and nothing else. He left her alone to change and clean up in the bathroom. By the time he came back to his bedroom he heard his radio going. He shook his head as he opened the door.

"Hey there Shtabler." She was dancing on his bed. "You've got great tashte in mushic." he raised his eyebrows at this—she had it set to radio and she had it on the soft rock station.

He didn't know if he should laugh outrightly now or save it for when she was sober. Either way he knew he needed to get her off the bed before she hurt herself. She of course didn't think he was being very nice when he helped her down. He tried to get her in bed but she did a little bargaining of her own.

"I'll only comply if you dance with me." She took his arm and twirled around before falling against him, a playful smile on her face. "Jusht one dance then you can tuck me away like a good little girl."

He sighed and shook his head, though a smile played at his lips. He looked at her goofy smile before nodding. She giggled with glee before putting his hand on her waist and holding his other hand, in a surprisingly proper dancing stance. Lucky him Norah Jones came on and she tugged him into a slow dance. She kept her space, as much as a wobbly drunk could, and he kept his. Though, for some reason, he found himself enjoying the way it felt to hold her like this. Maybe it was because he hadn't danced with anyone since Kathy. Maybe it was because he was just lonely. No matter the case, it still felt good.

He was surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder, her giddiness somehow dissipating with each easy strain of the music. He was also surprised when he held her hand against his chest, drawing her a bit closer to himself. As they swayed to the music, Elliot felt himself soften towards her. He'd already had a fondness for her but now it seemed to warm a bit more. He didn't feel any lust for her, it was far from that, just a warm connection that felt...nice.

"Hey Elliot," her voice was muffled against his chest and he looked down to see her smiling though her eyes were closed, "thanksh for the dance but I think I'm sleepy now."

Elliot chuckled, "I would think so. Here, let me help you to bed." He practically carried her to the bed and wasn't surprised when she again melted into the furniture.

He gently tucked the covers in around her and smoothed the hair away from her face before switching off the light. He made his way towards the door then stopped when she called his name.

"Shorry I shtood you up." She waved at him, "We'll have to do it again when I'm not drunk."

Elliot chuckled and nodded, "I look forward to it. Now sleep tight." He heard her giggle and say something about bedbugs before she rolled over and snuggled deeper into the covers and out of sight.

He shook his head in amusement as he settled on the couch and pulled the blanket he'd laid out over himself. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to the morning.

* * *

_Please review._


	3. The Morning After

_I don't own anyone from SVU only my own character._

* * *

The first thing she noticed was her headache and the way her stomach grumbled and rolled. The second was the smell of man. Wherever she was, it smelled like a guy. She knew she wasn't at her own apartment, she remembered that much, but at the moment she couldn't quite pinpoint where she was. She slowly, and painfully, opened her eyes and moaned as she sat up and leaned against the headboard of the foreign bed.

She studied the room, trying to pick out any feature that distinguished the owner. She looked down at the bedside stand and was horrified to see a woman and children smiling back at her in a photograph. Why in the hell was she in the bed of a married father?!

The door suddenly swung open and Stabler walked in carrying two mugs. Her mouth dropped open then screwed down into a frown. She continued to scowl at him until he finally looked up at her and stopped.

"Why're you looking at me that way? I wasn't the one who spiked your drink." He shook his head as he handed her the mug then dropped two pills into her hand, "That should help with your headache and possible stomach ache."

She looked at the pills then back to him, "Are you married?"

He looked confused then when he saw the picture he laughed and shook his head, "I'm divorced. I see my kids every other weekend. Were you worried that you'd slept over at a married man's house?"

"Well," she sighed, "I was worried that I'd slept at a stranger's house then I was worried about the threat of an irate wife if there was one."

Stabler shook his head, obviously amused. She stuck her tongue out at him before thrusting the pills into her mouth and drinking them down with the warm coffee. She was more of a tea person but she'd take what she could get—though this industrial strength brew was sure to put hairs on her chest the way she was sure Stabler had hairs on his.

"I know my memory is fuzzy right now but I was wondering," she eyed her mug, doing her best to keep from blushing, "Did I make any unwanted advances towards you last night?"

He didn't say anything and she looked up to study his expression. He was smiling though he was obviously trying to come up with something to say. The longer he was silent the more worried and agitated she got. When she was near panicking he took pity on her and shook his head.

"Noting unwanted happened last night. Though your little dance on the bed was a surprise," she nearly choked on her coffee, "I did enjoy the dance you made me share before you went to bed."

She scowled, trying to remember dancing on his bed. Little snippets of sensations and images came to her but nothing solid. She knew the longer she was awake the more she would remember, but it was going to take some time before she'd fully remember, and then she probably wouldn't want to remember.

"Did I say anything out of line?" she was afraid to know the answer but curiosity drove her to ask.

Stabler chuckled, "You did say I was handsome when wet and that you were always curious about my kissing abilities."

She did choke on her coffee this time and Elliot had to take the mug away from her before she spilled it. He patted her back until she caught her breath again, still looking amused though sympathetic towards her plight.

"Please tell me I didn't kiss you!" Her eyes were big and she felt a tension build inside her that she was sure he felt too.

Elliot noticed the tension and was intrigued by it. He wasn't about to lie to her, though he did wonder what her reaction would be if he said yes. The worry and fear he saw in her eyes made him want to hug her and soothe all her living fear away, let alone the fear of having kissed him whilst under the influence.

Elliot shook his head, "No you didn't. You danced with me, said amusing things to me, but you never tried to kiss me."

She sank back against the pillows with a heavy sigh, relief apparent on her face. Elliot chuckled but said nothing, drinking his own coffee as he moved to the window and looking outside. He heard her pick up her mug again, though they didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I'll be out of your way soon, I'll just get my clothes and be gone." He heard her pull the covers back and he turned around to see her looking for her clothes, "If...you'll be so kind as to tell me where they are."

"I washed and dried them last night after you changed—which you did unassisted I assure you." He pointed to the chair by the door. "You don't have to rush off without breakfast though, I have waffles warming up as we speak."

She smiled and nodded, "That'd be nice. I just didn't want to get in your way of cramp 'your style.'" He chuckled at her vernacular and she blushed, "You know what I mean."

He nodded and started towards the door, "Just come on out whenever you get dressed. The bathroom is through that door if you need it. I'm sorry but I don't have a toothbrush to spare." She shrugged in reply before he shut the door and went back into the kitchen.

By the time she came out, her hair damp from a quick run through, her face flushed from scrubing, he had breakfast laid out on the table, complete with orange juice and two bowels of strawberries. Her eyes were wide as she sat down opposite him.

"You really didn't have to go through all the trouble just for me, Stabler."

He waved away her comment, "I actually like to cook. Never have time for it except on the weekends. And its no trouble at all; if it was I wouldn't have offered."

They started to eat in silence, staying that way until she was done with her waffel and started in on the strawberries. She studied the interior of the room as he continued to eat, both content with the silence for the time being. When she finished off her strawberries she finally leaned back and looked directly at him.

"So what are you up to today?" She picked up her orange juice and sipped at it.

Elliot shrugged, "The kids are with Kathy, that's my wife, this weekend so I was planning on doing some cleaning then maybe hit the gym later on. Nothing special really. What plans do you have?"

"Nothing," she shrugged as well, "I've been working on reformating my sister's resume for her coming job search, that's what I was late for last night actually, but I didn't want to start that until tomorrow afternoon. All I was actually planning on doing today was nothing. I'm always on the go during the week that sometimes I have to schedule down time."

"I know exactly what you mean."

They shared a smile before falling silent again, each in his or her own thoughts. It was broken by his voice.

"You're more than welcome to join me at the gym this afternoon. I prefer to have a partner." She winked at him and he shook his head, "How old are you?"

She tipped her head to the side, "At the moment, maybe fifteen or sixteen. My maturity age fluxuates with what time of day, amount of sleep, and amount of drink."

Elliot laughed and shook his head, "I think its that way with us all. So are you interested?"

"In being your partner?" She winked at him again and again he shook his head, "Sure, why not. I don't exercise enough as it is so it would be good to kick my lazy ass into gear."

He smiled, suddenly looking forward to his workout more so than usual. They finished off breakfast in companionable silence then he walked her to the door. They agreed to meet at the his gym at around 2ish, giving him time to clean and her time to do "nothing" as she stated. They had an awkward moment at the door where they didn't know if they should hug or not—in the end, he initiated a brief but amiable hug. They both walked away looking forward to their coming "date."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think._


	4. Training Together

_I only own the girl no one else..._

* * *

He was surprised to find her already there when he arrived. She was near bouncing with energy, so it was obvious any lingering symptoms of a hangover were gone. As they went inside and he registered her as his guest, she explained the types of people her "actress" sister hung out with and how silly it was of her to take her eyes and hands off her own drink. Stabler could only agree, whenever he managed to get a word in edgewise.

"Did you guzzle energy drinks on your way here or something?" He raised his eyebrows as she continued to bounce from one foot to another just off the grappling mat-their agreed upon choice of workout.

She chuckled, "I may have binged on a chocolate energy bar and a grande chai tea, which is jam packed with caffeine." She smiled at his expression, "Don't worry I'm not about to spontaneously combust. I'll just be a more energetic partner than I normally would've been. Goodness if you'd tried me out earlier today I would've just keeled over right here and said it was over. Take your victory, do your winners dance, and have a ball."

Elliot chuckled at her words, both stretching out. He hit the treadmill for a warm up while she opted for the rowing machine. They'd agreed on a twenty minute warm-up then a good twenty minute grappling match with another twenty minute cool down. He had actually been surprised when she suggested it, asking with with a sly smile if he knew how. When he'd asked her how she knew she just waved off his question with a remark about brothers and male cousins. He supposed he'd have to be happy with that for now, since that was all she was giving him.

"So Stabler you ready to get your ass kicked?" She boasted when they came back together for their match.

Elliot raised his eyebrows, "Who says I'm the one going down?"

She just laughed as she readied herself, her eyes trained on Elliot as he too readied himself in front of her. He was surprised when she immediately went for a clinch hold and was impressed when she easily evaded his single leg sweep. She retaliated with another clinch hold, this time actually getting him into a collar-tie clinch hold. He responded with a double collar tie, sweeping with his leg to trip her. She went down, though he got the distinct feeling that she did it on purpose. He was correct in his assumption because once she was on her back she used a spider guard with her feet suddenly on his shoulder to push him off and away from her, snapping back up into a standing position with great ease.

"I see you've definitely had training," he smiled at her as they circled, "Seriously, how do you know how to grapple like this?"

She shrugged, "My father was in the military and having two daughters and three sons he opted to make sure we all knew how to defend ourselves." When he suddenly went for a clinch hold of his own she swerved out of the way and somehow got him into a bear hold, using the momentum of their bodies to take him down to the side, her landing on his back. "And believe me it comes in handy working with acute mental clients with anger issues."

She quickly moved to get into a back mount position and Elliot knew he had to work fast before she hooked her legs under his. He pushed with his arms and used his strength to push until they rolled over. She got one leg hooked and was working on the other, Elliot quickly exposing his neck in efforts to unhook her legs. He almost had to use a Figure 4 against her, which they both knew could result in her injury, however he managed to unhook her leg and rolled out of the hold. They were both breathing heavily by now, both covered in a sheen of sweat.

He supported himself by his arms and used a leg sweep to try to get her off guard but she rolled out of the way and came after him with an overhook clinch hold, throwing her arms over his and squeezing, pushing with her legs to try to get him to go down. Elliot quickly retaliated with an underhook which his used to bring her arms up over her head. She glared at him as he pushed and she fell back onto her back. Elliot struggled into a low mount position, his legs on either side of her thighs his arms leaning forward to pin her shoulders.

"I take it you work in the mental health field?" He asked while he effectively pinned her, or so he thought.

She thrust her hips up and to the side, wiggling a hand down to his thigh, using her momentum and hand to bridge enough space to wiggle one of her legs free. He groaned when she crossed this leg over his torso, exerting tension and weight into a half guard until she managed to move him off to her side, wiggling her other leg free into open guard. He quickly struggled to get into a side mount but she moved until they were in a north-south mount, his head over her chest, her head under his. They paused here, him trying to keep her pinned, her judging how to get out.

"Yes, I have for the past five years. I do group therapy and generally monitor the clients," her breathing made her chest brush his face and so he turned his face to the side to allow her more...privacy, "basically get paid to hang out with the crazies."

She suddenly moved and Elliot had to impressed with her flexibility when she reached up with her legs, hooked the tips of her feet under his shoulders and used the element of surprise to pull her head free and ended up perched on his back, yet again. He really had to watch out for her back mounts. He didn't allow her enough time to get settled though, he rolled over and found a pressure point in her legs to use against her enough to get out of the hold. She was glaring and rubbing her leg when he turned to face her again.

"Only pansy boys use pressure points." She stuck her tongue out at him as she stood and rolled her neck.

Elliot laughed, "I'll willingly admit that you are good enough to make me a 'pansy boy.'"

She grinned and "primped" her hair in response, eliciting a chuckle from them both. Before she could get her guard back up he went for a double leg takedown and had to smile at the surprised yelp that she made when he had her on her back, quickly going in for a high mount this time, his knees pinning her arms to her sides. He sat on her belly and was amused that he could feel her heart beat through her stomach, though he was sure if their positions were different she'd be able to feel his in a similar manner. He smiled down at her, curious as to how she was going to get out of this one.

"Amazing how much we've learned about each other in the short span of time we've been here." He feigned a bored expression as she continued to struggle, wiggling her hips up and down, side to side, trying to wriggle free of his hold.

She panted, "Yes, absolutely amazing." She sounded very sarcastic and Elliot had to laugh, though his laugh was short lived when she got one of her arms loose enough to find the same pressure point in his leg to distract him to use another spider guard, this time with her knees on his shoulders, to get him off her.

He'd barely been on his back a second when she was on him in a high mount, her knees pinning his arms to his sides. She added more by hooking her feet under his legs and pushing his shoulders into the mat by placing her hands on his shoulders. She was grinning down at him, both of them panting heavily, though both equally pleased with the match. He knew it was over now. Not only because the twenty minutes was up with his alarm ringing, but also because of her hold. It was very strong and quite good. He was already looking forward to the rematch in hopes that he'd get her in a similar position.

"This may seem elementary of me Stabler, but would you mind saying uncle or mercy?" Her eyes nearly twinkled with mirth and Elliot couldn't stop his belly laugh.

She laughed with him, though she didn't move from her dominant position. Elliot figured he'd have to say something along those lines if he ever wanted to move again. Though, the longer they lay there, the more he admitted to himself that he really didn't mind their positions. Maybe his eyes conveyed this thought, or maybe she thought it on her own, because her smile was no longer as big and she suddenly seemed very aware of their positions but in an entirely different way.

Elliot was mentally telling himself all the reasons why he shouldn't suddenly move his fingers to brush the underside of her thighs, watching her eyes widened in surprise. He grinned, repeating the gesture though this time with more emphasis. She didn't seem uncomfortable with his movements, just surprised. He could tell she was trying to decide whether or not she liked it when her eyes took on a far off look and her smile fell to a neutral position. She came back to herself when he leaned his head up as high as it could go, a few inches from hers.

He grinned, his voice husky, "Mercy."

His words didn't seem to register at first so he tipped his head to the side and raised his eyebrows in question when she still didn't move. Then she was suddenly rolling off him and standing up, her face a little flushed. Elliot got the feeling that maybe he'd overstepped his bounds and misread the moment but when she didn't accost him or demand an apology he remained silent.

"Care to hit the cycles for a cool down?" She smiled at him over her shoulder.

Elliot nodded and followed her to the bicycle machines. He had to mentally smack his hand when his eyes roamed down to check out her ass of their own accord. He did admit, before he averted his eyes, that she did have a nice ass.

* * *

_Do you like it so far?_


	5. Making a Connection

He was so checking out her ass right now. She knew this because she saw him doing it through the mirror in front of them. Poor Stabler should've checked to make sure he wasn't being watched before he did that. Not that she minded. She blushed when she realized that she actually was pleased that he checked her out. Just as she'd been pleased when he suddenly turned her insides all soft and gooey when he'd looked at her like he'd been tempted to kiss her and his fingers had brushed her legs.

"You up for a bite to eat after we hit the showers?" She heard him speak to her over her shoulder and she hid her smile.

They both mounted their bikes before she replied, "Sure. I'm always a fan of food."

She heard Stabler chuckle and she grinned at him as she punched in her information then "took off" on her bike. He quickly followed suit. They both started out at a medium speed, increased, then setlled into a slower but still comfortable pace for their "cool down." They were both off in their own thoughts. Hers were turning a bit rose colored and she knew she'd have to watch herself to keep from reading more into his words and actions that what was really there. Her being a typical female, a many times burned one at that, knew to stay on her guard around any guy, no matter how "harmless" once they started "flirting."

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked once they started towards the locker rooms.

She tipped her head up as she watched him wipe away some of the sweat on his face. Yes, she'd been right the night before, he was quite delicious when wet. Though now that she was sober she certainly wasn't about to tell him that.

"Well food is always a good choice," he rolled his eyes and she grinned before continuing, "How about Chinese? I'm craving rice noodles and garlic broccoli."

"Odd combination to crave but okay that's good with me too." He waved to her as he moved off to his locker room leaving her to move to hers—which she didn't head to until after she checked out his ass, which she had to admit was quite nice.

They came out at around the same time, and she was only grateful that he hadn't been waiting on her. He told her about a joint not two blocks away and she decided the walk would be worth it, he assured her it would. They chatted about favorite sports on the way over. He was surprised that she was a cricket and rugby fan and she wasn't surprised when he mentioned his enjoyment of baseball. She had to say, "Typical." While he said, "Odd," to her choices. By the time they got to the restaurant they were arguing over who had been the greatest baseball player. By the time they'd ordered and sat down to wait for their food they'd come to a stalemate, agreeing to disagree.

"At least we won't have to worry about this ruining our relationship." She chuckled.

Stabler raised his eyebrows, "How do you mean?"

"I can't even begin to tell you how many clients I have who have broken up with their significant others over sports and players. One guy nearly killed his wife because she was a Soxs fan instead of a Yankee fan." She shrugged though kept her smile, "I'm just glad your not going to stab my eyes out for not agreeing with you."

He laughed, leaning back when their food came. They were silent until everything was settled and the meal began. He spoke up moments after the waiter left.

"What do you usually do in your spare time?" She looked up. "I mean during the week."

She chewed for a pensive moment before smiling, "I'm a part time writer. I've a few poems published in various magazines and newspapers and I'm currently working on a novel that is so epic that it'll probably take my lifetime and the lifetime of any children I might have. When I'm not writing I'm probably reading, watching movies, or playing pool with you. I really don't have a very exciting life. I just live life as it comes." She waved her chop sticks at him. "How about you? What do you do in your spare time?"

Stabler sighed, "What spare time? That's one reason why I'm divorced. I'm too dedicated to the job and I have a hard time leaving work at work. Having the type of job I do, it tends to follow me around and influence the way I interact with others."

"That's very self aware and mature of you to say," he looked at her oddly, "Sorry I was going into counseling mode there for a second. But its true, that is very good to know about yourself. I'm sorry it took a divorce for you to open your eyes." He frowned and she knew she was probably stepping into sensitive territory. "Sorry, again shifting into counselor mode. How old are you kids?"

He told her their names, ages, grades, how many boyfriends they had, how many he'd chased off, their favorite colors, and so on and so forth. He was smiling and relaxed as he spoke and she could easily tell that this was a family man to the core. It was a shame that his marriage had fallen through, and that he and his ex weren't exactly friends, but at least he loved his children and they knew that. Though he did lament that he didn't spend enough time with them, especially now after the divorce. She sighed with him with an equal frown.

"I'm one of those rare children who didn't have to grow up in a broken home. My parents are still together, and still just as crazy as they ever were. I have two older sisters, one married the other single and loving it, and thankfully only one niece about two months old. We had a normal childhood and a relatively normal youth." She smiled and shook her head. "A lot of the problems that I deal with where I work come from broken and abusive families so I know very well how important a stable and supportive family is."

Stabler looked pained before he spoke softly, "Working in the special victims unit I see so much pain and abuse within families that it poisoned my own."

She was surprised that he said that to her. She only nodded before she went back to eating. In just two days they'd gone from mere acquaintances to friends that were quite aware of each other in an attracted sense. She didn't know if she liked the way things were turning out. She was an independent woman; a woman who liked her life the way it was and didn't particularly want change any time soon. Getting involved with Stabler as anything other than friends would seriously complicate matters.

"Hey Stabler may I speak plainly?"

He chuckled, "When haven't you?"

"True, but still can I talk without interruption then know you'll give me your honest answer?"

He shrugged but nodded, "Must be serious."

"It is." She took a swig from her beer before leaning forward with her elbows on the table. "This is how I see things here, and I may be wrong but I don't think I am. You are attracted to me, I am attracted to you. We used to only know minimal things about each other and now we're suddenly getting chumy and learning much more. With the ways things are going here pretty soon we might end up seeing each other more often during the week, maybe even calling each other more often, heaven forbid every day." She shrugged with a chuckle. "I told you before that my life is simple, and it is, and I like it that way. I've been single for a long time and am not interested in the dating scene nor am I interested in any commitment. If I were to get involved with you it would have to be on a strictly friends basis. I'm quite stubborn, very temperamental, and independent. A man in my life would throw everything off balance and being the neurotic person that I am I don't think I'm quite ready for that."

She paused to take a deep breath, slowly letting it out. He didn't have any shocked or surprised look on his face, which she took as a good sign. But when he still didn't say anything after a few moments she started to worry.

"So? What do you think about that?"

Stabler took a few moments longer, sipping at his water, before he answered, "I think you have some very good points there and I'm not inclined to change your mind at this point in time either."

She let out the breath she been holding and grinned. She toasted her beer to that and he drank his water in response. She was glad they'd come clear on that. Though, somewhere inside her-in that deep place she didn't like to go-she felt a tinge of disappointment. Did she really not want to get involved with him as more than friends? As far as she knew right now, yes. Did she really not want a man in her life? Again as far as she could tell, yes. Was she really happy with the way her life was all alone? ...yes?

* * *

_Please review!_


	6. Wrong Place Wrong Time

They finished their meal talking about favorites of this or that, nothing truly important or of great significance. They'd already established the ground rules of the relationship so they had nothing in that department to worry about, or did they?

After dinner they walked to the pool hall and decided to go ahead and have that game he promised her. By the time she beat him the second time he was beginning to wish he'd just passed on it. She offered to take it easy on him for a third round by he cried mercy and they decided to head back to his place for something to drink before she headed home, which he found out was only about ten blocks away. Only.

"Oh come on Stabler don't be a sore looser!" she punched him lightly in the arm as they walked back, the street practically deserted and dark.

He grunted, "I'm not a sore looser. But there is something seriously wrong when I loose twice in a row, three times if you count the other night with the way things were turning out."

She chuckled and shook her head, patting his back in a faux comforting manner. He shrugged her hand off, amused by her antics but still keeping up the appearance of the sulking teenager.

"Will you cheer up if I promise you a head rub?"

Stabler paused in his steps and made a show of pondering her question, "How long of a head rub?"

"Five minutes."

Stabler shook his head with a frown, "Only a ten minute head rub will do."

"My goodness you are very good at this." She laughed.

Stabler laughed too, shrugging, "I've had a couple of girls to raise so believe me when I saw I've seen just about every manipulative conversation there is in getting more out of someone."

They laughed together, resuming their walk in companionable silence. They hadn't gone far when a scream erupted in the air and the sounds of fighting drifted down the alley beside them. Stabler immediately went into "cop mode" when he told her to stay back and he started down the alley, his gun drawn. She knew without him telling her that she needed to call for backup. She was just hanging up the phone when something jabbed into her back.

"All right pretty lady you're going to hold your hands out nice and slow." She did as she was told, her entire body stiff though ready for action. "Drop your phone and turn and face the wall." She dropped her phone and placed her hands against the brick of the alley entrance, grimacing in pain when they shoved her more firmly against it.

She felt hands frisk her pants pockets then move to her jacket. She glanced down the alley, wondering where Stabler was. Before she could think on that any further rough hand jerked her around and slammed her back into the wall. The lighting wasn't good at all but she could tell her assailants were wearing masks.

"You sure are a pretty lady aren't you?" the tallest of her three assailants reached out and cupped her face. "We could have a real fun time with you." They heard yelling further down the alley followed by a gunshot. "What the fuck?" Her assailants tensed when they saw two young men run towards them, Stabler right behind them.

The men shot blindly behind them, and she watched as Stabler took cover, his gun aimed but not firing do to her position. Her assailants cursed, apparently armed only with knives, and started to take off when sirens rent through the air. One of them took the time to punch her in the gut and slam her head against the wall before taking off with the others. As she fell to the ground in pain she saw the two men go one direction, getting cut off by a couple of squad cars, and her assailants go in the other.

"Hey hey!" Stabler was beside her then, pulling her into his arms and cradling her spinning head. "Stay with me okay!"

She smiled, "I'm only dazed. One of those punks sucker punched me before making my head meet Mr.Wall here." She closed her eyes against the spinning world. "What happened down there? Who were those kids?"

"I apparently interrupted a drug exchanged gone bad. One of the junkies brought his girlfriend trying to pimp her off in payment and those guys didn't take too kindly to the lack of paper." He pulled out a tissue and wiped at the wall rash on her forehead.

Officers arrived then and the next few hours were a whirlwind blur of activity. Stabler had to give a statement, she had to give a statement. Stabler had to identify the perps, she had to identify the perps and issue a report on her assailants. She had to get checked out by medical personel, he had to do paperwork. By the time it was all said and done, they weren't released from either station or hosipital until around five in the morning. Both looked exhausted and haggard.

"Hey, we're closer to my place," she said in the taxi, "why don't you just crash there for a couple of hours then head back home?" He smiled at her in question and she added, "I owe you breakfast anyway."

"Okay."

Her apartment was clean, organized, and efficient. Nothing too flashy or fancy, just simple and nice. Elliot did notice that she had a lot of books though. While she made breakfast, Elliot browsed her extensive library. She had books on just about everything; she explained that a lot of them were used as references when she wrote. She also had very eclectic tastes in music and movies. Most of the movies were in other languages—she explained that she had on obsession with Asian films—and a lot of the artists he recognized in her music collection he never would've thought would be in the same private library.

"You are a woman of many layers." He commented once they sat down to eggs, toast, cereal and juice. "I don't think I've ever seen a Bon Jovi CD sitting beside Bach."

She laughed, "My family will agree with you. I am quite eclectic and eccentric I suppose." she smiled, "My last boyfriend affectionately called me, 'quirky.'"

"Quirky?" Elliot raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, quirky. I have odd habits and live by a schedule—I do have obsessive compulsive perfectionistic tendencies but forgive me for liking efficiency and organization." She sighed, "My mother says that I'll end up with children either just like me or the exact opposite. Either way she said I'd end up nutso and she'd stand back and laugh."

Elliot laughed at the mental image, "My kids have turned out pretty damn great I think. Don't know how they got to be so big though, time just seems to have flown by."

They fell silent at that and both finished off breakfast with little else said. He helped her clean up, which of course she said he didn't have to, and followed her as she gave him the tour of her apartment. She was gifted with a spare bedroom so he was lucky enough to not sleep on the very uncomfortable looking sofa.

"Do you have a specific time you want to get up?" she asked at the door to his new room.

Elliot shook his head, "I've got nothing planned for today so I think I'll just get up when I wake up. If that's not a problem."

She shook her head and smiled, "Well g'night then. I'll see you whenever we both are conscious again." She waved as she closed the door.

Elliot took off his cloths and fell into bed, falling asleep moments later.

He woke up suddenly. Elliot squinted against the light and glanced at his watch. It was eight. He'd been asleep for about three hours. What woke him up? He had his answer when he heard the sounds of struggle coming from somewhere else in the apartment. Elliot immediately stood and opened the door, peaking his head out and listening again. He heard a whimper followed by a sharp though muffled cry and he hurried towards the opposite door. He knocked and called her name but was only answered by another sob.

He threw open the door and was ready to pounce on someone but found only her, huddled in the middle of her bed crying. Elliot moved quickly to the edge of the bed and sat down, laying his hand lightly on her shoulder. She didn't seem to be awake but was responding to some kind of nightmare. Elliot shook her a few times, calling her name. She came awake violently and with a horrified gasp. She pushed at Elliot's arm, crying and begging for him to stop.

"Shh shh!" he reached for her and brought her face close to his, holding her still. "It's me, it's me." He watched as the terror from her dream melted into coherancy. "You were dreaming. I heard noises and came to see what was wrong." He smoothed the hair away from her face. "Its okay now, shh," he watched her face fall and felt the sobs wracking her body, "shh, its okay now, I'm here." He pulled her against him and cradled her, rocking back and forth.

He held her like this until the worst of the crying stopped. He comforted her much like he had done his girls any time they'd had a nightmare. He assured her of her safety, caressed her hair, kissed the top of her head, and stroked his hands up and down her back. Elliot wondered what would cause her to react this way, but he figured she'd tell him in good time if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry," her voice was wobbly after her bout of crying, "I haven't had that dream in a long time." She leaned back and wiped at her tear stained cheeks, accepting the tissue box he found on her nightstand when he offered it to her. "I was um," she blew her nose, "I was attacked a couple of years ago. I was almost raped but someone walking by startled my assailant." She tossed the used tissue towards the wastebasket then took another for her wet eyes. "He'd managed to take me off guard and beat me around a bit before he started to..." she shuddered and Elliot stroked her back some more. "In any case he didn't do it and I got a few stitches and bandages and that was that."

Elliot frowned, "Did they ever catch the guy?"

"No," she shook again, "and I had nightmares for weeks after that happened. They went away after some therapy and meds but whenever I have a close call like tonight they come back." She gave a weak hearted smile, "I'm sorry to put you through this Elliot, you need your sleep."

He shook his head and held her close again, "No, no its all right. I'd rather help you and make sure you're okay. Don't worry about me."

Apparently those weren't the right words to say because she started crying again. Elliot's back was getting a crick in it so it was perfectly logical for him to lie back on her bed and hold her close, comforting her while she cried out her fears. She didn't seem to mind either because even after her tears subsided and her breathing started to even out signaling sleep she didn't kick him out. Elliot soon drifted off as well, smiling at the feeling of holding her against him.

* * *

_Hope you liked! I'll try to update soon!_


	7. The Morning After Again

_I only own this story idea and the girl nothing else, it belongs to the dude who came up with SVU_

* * *

She woke when an arm shifted its weight around her waist, pulling her closer to a very warm and very solid body. For the first few seconds she felt her heart rush but then she remembered: Eliot. She sighed, letting her body relax against him. The memory of him coming in to comfort her made her blush in both embarrassment and something else. She didn't like others seeing her vulnerability and yet it made something go all warm and fuzzy inside her every time she felt his breath on her back, his steady heart beat thudding against her back.

She inwardly cursed. Closing her eyes she tried to will reality away so she wouldn't have to deal with all the complications this would bring—at least complications on her part. So far Eliot had seemed pretty easy going with all her odd quirks and rules. He was attracted, he'd showed that much, but whether or not he wanted to develop this into something more she was still unsure of. What in the world was she going on about? She sighed and shook her head. She was just being a typical female on a morning after…though they hadn't had a night before…we they had but not really…

"I swear I can feel you thinking through your body."

She looked over her should to Eliot's sleepy though smiling face. His face was gruff with a morning shadow but that just made his looks more ruggedly handsome, and of course made her want to melt into him. She growled as she rolled onto her back, Eliot retrieving his arm from where it had lay around her waist. He remained on his side, watching her with amusement.

"I'm sorry, Eliot, I just…well I don't know what to do with this." She waved a hand between them before raking it over her face. "Can you tell I don't do this very often?"

Eliot chuckled, "Do what? Get attacked then have a recurring nightmare before finding comfort in the arms of a friend?" He shrugged, "Never would've guessed."

She lightly flicked his nose, "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do and may I say that you are seriously overcomplicating matters."

She eyed him pensively, "Am I?"

"Yes," Eliot rolled over onto his back and put his hands behind his head, "The only reason I can come up with for you to overcomplicate this would be that you want there to be a reason for this to be complicated."

"What do you mean?" Okay, she knew she was playing naïve here but she was curious as to what he'd say.

"I mean that you already stated last night that you're attracted to me and that as much fun as a roll in the sack would be you just aren't ready for a relationship." He paused to scratch his chin. "However, that doesn't stop you from wondering what a relationship, or a roll in the sack, would be like and if you did try out one or both if maybe you actually found it to be worth the changes it would cause in your everyday life."

Oh, this guy was good. Yes, she hadn't said those exact words but her meaning had been along those lines, and his deduction was not only logical but it followed along typical female lines—which was amazing that a man could follow those lines. She snapped her gaping mouth shut and frowned. So he was right…did he expect a medal of recognition?

"So?" she looked back to him with the same frown on her face. "What are we supposed to do now that you've stated what you believe to be my feelings?"

Eliot gave her an odd look, "Are they your feelings?"

She nibbled her lip before looking away. Okay she was stalling and squirming under his gaze, but give her credit, she's been burned, she's been abused, she's been…afraid. The truth may set one free but it could also be ugly. And the ugly truth was that she was afraid of all the possibilities, good and bad, something more with Eliot Stabler offered.

"Yes, those are my feelings. That doesn't change the fact that I've no idea if I really want to pursue something with you, if I'm happy with this, or just what the hell I want in any case." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to frown like a sulking two year old.

Eliot chuckled before rolling onto his side. He smoothed the frown from her forehead and caressed the edges of her face until she relaxed again.

"I think you're analyzing this too much. We are two friends who have discovered they are attracted to each other and are curious as to whether or not they are compatible in a more serious relationship. That doesn't scream trading keys, moving in together, or matrimony. All that spells is we could start spending more time together and get to know each other better." He laughed. "Unless you have objections to spending time with me and you just haven't been able to find a way to tell me."

She crossed her eyes at him and he laughed before he leaned in and lightly kissed her forehead. When he pulled back her eyes were wide and full of both curiosity and caution. He smoothed away the furrows in her brows with kisses and she felt her insides melt into a puddle. By the time he'd kissed her eyes, her cheek bones, her chin, and even the side of her lips, she swore she was just a puddle of goo at his disposal.

"You sure know how to win an argument." She sighed against him when he pulled back just enough to trace his fingertips over her highly sensitized skin on her chin and neck. "Tell me; is this your technique with more difficult suspects?"

Eliot got a mischievous gleam in his eyes, her only warning, before he was suddenly straddling her waist, her arms pinned to her sides by his knees. She growled at him but didn't struggle, the mischief having transferred to her as well.

"I don't think the department would approve of my seducing the suspects." He leaned down and nipped the top of her ear.

She laughed, "So that's what this is Detective Stabler? You're seducing me?" She nearly purred when he brushed his rough chin against her neck. "For what purpose?"

Eliot kissed the tip of her nose before pressing his cheek to hers, pressing his lips lightly against her ear. Her chest brushed his with every breath she took and he knew that her pulse was probably fast just like his. He smiled before pulling back just enough to look down at her. He lowered his face until his lips were barely a breath away from hers.

"Lunch." He whispered, his lips brushing hers with his words. "I want you to go to lunch with me." He drew back with a cheeky grin.

She lay still for a moment, discerning his words through a haze of lust, before she howled and squirmed and bucked beneath him until she managed to get a hand free. With it she grabbed a pillow and hit him upside the head over and over again until he loosened his hold enough for her to buck him off. Both hands, and body, free now, she put her whole self into her pillow hits. He of course was not one to sit idly by so he of course grabbed her other pillow and a full out pillow fight was ensued, the room filled with threats and laughter.

When they were both breathing hard, and both pillows were lumpy and flattened from over use, they fell back against the covers of the bed grinning like two children.

"I have to say I haven't done that in years." Eliot commented as he caught his breath, throwing an arm behind his head for support.

She grinned, "Really? At the children's unit we have regular pillow fights to help them release tension and anger. Of course there are strict rules and anyone who violates a rule is sent back to his or her room, but over all they comply because its fun."

Eliot tried to imagine her playing with a bunch of kids in a psych ward but couldn't get past a sudden image of her laughing with his girls. He shook his head to clear it. That wouldn't do. No use thinking about such things when as of now there was no way it was going to happen. He certainly didn't feel completely ready for a serious relationship, and he knew his girls would be opposed as well. At least the older ones, the youngsters would probably find her fascinating and fun.

"Do you like kids?" Eliot wanted to retract his words as soon as he spoke.

"Love them actually. I've always been deemed the babysitter of the family so ever since I was young I've been taking care of and hanging out with younguns." She smiled as she rolled onto her side to face him. "If and when I get married I want to adopt."

He was curious, "Why adopt?"

"There are already so many children out there who need a good home and I believe I could give them a good home. I don't care where they're from, what color their skin is, they are children and they did nothing to deserve a life of hardship and loneliness." She was very adamant and passionate and looked ready to bite if he disagreed.

"That's quite honorable of you. Not many people think that way." He winked as he sat up, "Let's just hope your future mate feels the same way."

She hopped off the bed and went to her dresser, pulling out clothes for the day, "Oh he will. There's no way I'd be with someone if their hopes, dreams, morals, and core values didn't reflect my own. I don't want to marry a clone mind you, but the important things like what's right and wrong, how to raise a child, how to interact with a loved one, those are important things to me and I want to be with someone who has similar ideas in those departments."

"Logical idea." Eliot nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed watching her move around the room. "It would keep the home mostly stable and that is very important for growing children." He knew that quite intimately.

She seemed to have noticed where this conversation stemmed from and she turned to face him with an odd expression on her face. It was like she was trying to see inside his head and beneath his skin at the same time. He'd never really had someone stare so intently at him. Yes he'd been stared at but not so blatantly and intensely.

"What?" His voice sounded defensive but he couldn't help but tense under her gaze.

Her expression changed and she smiled, "I wish I could read minds because then I'd know exactly what you were thinking when you were talking about children." She shrugged as she tossed him a towel. "The shower is through that door. Do you want me to wash your clothes? I have some sweats that could stretch to fit you."

Eliot tipped his head to the side then nodded; it would be nice to have clean clothes to change into. He went back to his room to retrieve his clothing. He followed her to the laundry closet and helped her load the stuff in. He turned and started towards the bathroom when a sudden impulse took hold of him and he grinned.

She was still adjusting the dials on the washer when she suddenly felt him VERY close behind her, his hands resting on either side of her body against the washer. He didn't say anything at first and she found that she almost didn't want him to say anything. She just wanted him to DO something. However he didn't. He just pressed his front to her back and stood there, their chests rising and falling in similar breathing patterns. She felt his mouth close to her ear and she couldn't stop an involuntary shiver.

"Feel free to join me." His lips moved across her ear with his words.

She was just seconds from melting into a puddle when suddenly he was gone and she was left cold, standing there gripping the washer. She looked over her shoulder and found him walking confidently towards the bathroom, a little swagger in his walk. She wanted to stomp and fume in indignant frustration but she also wanted to run after him like a love sick puppy. She turned to face the washer and stared at it for a few moments, as if it would offer up a solution to her unique situation. So he thought he had her where he wanted her eh? She grinned and slammed the washer lip shut. She'd show him.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update but life has been quite busy and my inspiration has been a little hard to come by. Please review._


	8. Those Who Shower Togetherstay together

_I don't own SVU, only my original character and this story idea. Hope you're enjoying! Beware this is the most explicit chapter yet._

* * *

Eliot rubbed his fingers over his head, rubbing in the shampoo then allowing the hot water to wash it away. He stood alone in her shower thinking back on all that had been said and done thus far. He'd been an idiot multiple times, especially with that last remark. Why in the hell did he ask her to join him? Of course she wouldn't! Of course that would make their already slightly awkward situation even more awkward. The woman had already stated that she was only interested in friendship and here he was flirting like a randy teenager, acting all eager to deeper the friendship to something more. Maybe he'd gone too long alone, well at least without female companionship. It had been close to a year since he'd been with a woman.

Eliot sighed and leaned his head against the tiled wall, letting the hot water run over his skin, in hopes that it would relax him and wash away his foolish thoughts. She intrigued him, amused him, challenged him, and was just generally fun to be around. He found that he wanted to know more about her, to find ways to spend more time with her. How she'd managed to go without his more focused notice this long he didn't know—he just copped it up to him being an even bigger idiot—but he didn't intend upon letting her get away. He was interested in more than damned friendship and he was going to make sure she understood that.

Yes they had different lifestyles but that didn't mean with a little adjustment here and compromise there they couldn't mesh. He didn't think the fact that he already had kids would deter her if she were really interested and willing. His dedication to his job rivaled her own, so he didn't foresee that being a problem. They had similar enough interests and got along very well so again he didn't see them having very many problems in that department either.

And he couldn't forget the physical attraction. There definitely was one. Eliot closed his eyes and remembered the feel of her beneath him, her skin rubbing against his, her smiling face close to his own. Maybe it was pansy of him but it kinda made him feel warm inside, and not just in his groin. Though having her near definitely piqued his interest in his nether regions as well. Maybe too much. Eliot turned the dial to a few degrees cooler, hoping it would help his growing "interest."

Suddenly the water was scalding and he yelped as he jumped away and out of the shower.

"Too hot to handle Stabler?"

Eliot whirled around to see her standing by the toilet, an impish grin on her face, her fingers still resting on the handle. He growled as he advanced, not even caring that he was naked. She sensed the danger and held up her hands, a smile still on her lips.

"Now Eliot it was just a joke!" she evaded his first grab but accidentally turned into his second and yelped when he picked up squirming body. "Put me down Eliot!" He walked back towards the shower and she groaned. "Don't you dare!"

"One joke deserves another sweet heart." He gave her a feral grin right before he stepped back into the shower and directly into the cooler but still hot spray of water.

She yelped and proceeded to call him a number of names, some of which he'd never heard before, all the while struggling in his arms. At some point he set her down on her feet but she continued to struggle against him, which of course didn't help his "interest" any. In the end he felt that he had to subdue her for both their sakes. He quickly and efficiently pinned her to the wall of the shower, his body pressing firmly against hers, holding her in place.

The sudden change silenced her tangent and he supposed made her suddenly aware of their situation. Here they were, him naked, her clothed, him aroused and pinning her to the wall, her getting aroused and pinned to the wall. Now…what were they going to do about it?

"Eliot?" she looked at him, her face covered in warm droplets.

Eliot couldn't resist. He leaned forward and licked away some of the droplets near her eyes. He felt her hold her breath, her body tensing against his. He took that as a good sign, especially when she sighed when he licked the droplets by her lips. He lingered her, straying dangerously close to her lips as he lapped up the water, sucking gently at her skin at sporadic intervals. By the time he pulled back to look at her face fully he saw that her pupils were heavily dilated and her lips were parted.

"That better not be it." She growled and Eliot smiled.

He leaned close while one of his hands moved from her shoulder down to cup her breast, eliciting and heart felt moan from her. "I promise its not." He whispered in her ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth and pulling lightly.

His hand continued to knead her breast, his thumb passing over her nipple. He could feel it harden even through her bra and the fabric of her shirt. He moved one of his legs to rest between hers, pressing intimately against her. She seemed to understand completely as she pushed her hips against his, moving her now freed arms down to rest on his naked hips where the grasped tightly.

He bent his head and kissed her neck, smiling when she tipped her head to the side to allow him better access. He lavished hot, lingering kisses all the way down her neck to her shoulder where he gently bit her muscle, loving the way it made her shiver. His other hand moved down and pulled at the hem of her wet shirt, slowly working it up her torso. By the time he got it to her chest she eagerly agreed with his movements and quickly shed the offending garment.

Eliot smiled at her, loving the sight of her panting there, clad in a black bra and pajama bottoms, wet and waiting for him. He didn't waste any time. He leaned forward and pulled her bra down, releasing one breast. He bent down and took the nipple into his mouth, relishing the sound of her sighing his name. He sucked gently, rolling the pert tip between his teeth. He felt her hands travel up his back to rest at the base of his neck, cradling his head to her chest.

He reached his hands around her back and unclasped her bra, grinning against her breast when she quickly pulled it off and tossed it away. He turned and paid equal attention to her other breast, sucking it deep into his mouth. While he did this his hands moved down to her hips, pushing at the pajama bottoms until they started to moved down her hips. She understood and quickly reached down and shed them, pulling him in for a kiss once she was free.

She kissed him hard, and she kissed him deep. Eliot loved her passion. She pressed herself against him, rubbing up and down like a animal in heat—which they both practically were. The feeling of her slick skin sliding against him made him harder than ever so it was no surprise when he growled into the kiss while he reached down and seized hold of her hips. He lifted her and pinned her to the wall with his body, feeling her wrap her legs around him.

"Protection." He managed to gasp out seconds before he made a mistake.

She gave him a feline smile and reached down to grab hold of his erection, "I'm on the pill."

Those were the last words spoken. She quickly impaled herself on him and they both moaned at the intensity of the feeling. She was so tight, so warm and wet. She angled her hips for a better position, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage. He watched as she raised and lowered herself on him, her eyes never straying from his. She moved slowly, purposefully, drawing out every moment of every thrust.

Eliot let her lead their little tango until he felt he couldn't handle it anymore. With a growl he surged forward and captured her lips, plunging his tongue into his mouth even as he plunged himself into her further below. He held her against the wall, thrusting in and out, in and out, in an ever increasing pace. Their pants mingling, their moans growing louder and longer. Her fingers kneading his shoulders, cupped the back of his head, traveled down to his hips, his butt, then did the whole journey over again. They never looked away from one another though. Their eyes were riveted on one another as he drove them on, faster and faster, higher and higher, until the tide broke and her muscles clenched around him and she leaned her head back, her neck muscles straining and her whole body tensing in climax. He thrust a few more times before he came as well, pumping hot liquid deep inside her.

They slumped together against the wall, their arms and legs tangled up together. Neither wanted to move or break the moment, yet both knew it had to end sometime. She was the one who finally moved. She pulled her head back up from where it'd been resting in the crook of his neck and smiled softly at him.

"Well this calls for another assessment of our relationship."

Eliot smiled but shook his head, "After the shower and lunch."

She nodded in agreement and let him bathe her then returned the favor. Neither knew what they were going to say in that conversation, but both knew that the relationship was definitely beyond just friendship now.

* * *

_Needless to say this was the most intense chapter yet so…let me know what you think._


	9. An Assesment of the Relationship

_Don't own SVU or its characters just my own original one._

* * *

Despite the fact that they'd just had sex, she still was a little shy with him once they were out of the intimacy of the shower. She blushed when he gazed in appreciation at her body as she dried herself off. She didn't try to hide herself though, she figured once you had sex with a man hiding from him just didn't make sense. She gathered up her still soaking clothes, shooting him a look that made him grin, before wrapping up in her bathrobe and leaving the room.

She changed out the laundry, washing her clothes and drying his, before moving to her bedroom to find something to wear. She decided on a dress, it was low key and easy. She didn't bother with makeup, though she did spray on some lavender body spray, and combed her hands through her hair. When she came back out into the living room she saw Eliot lounging on the couch ready to go.

"What are you in the mood for?" She asked as she stood by his knees in front of the couch.

He got a sexy smile and she rolled her eyes. He chuckled at her and raised a hand for her to take to "help" him up. Instead of getting up though, she was surprised when he pulled her down into his lap. She didn't protest much, just umphed when she landed in his lap. She did lean against him once he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Maybe we should just eat in." He nibbled on the sensitive spot just below her ear and she had to rely on her years of practice to conjure up the strength to resist giving in to the temptation to just let him have his way with her at that moment.

She shook her head, though she didn't stop him from nibbling his way down to her neck, "If we stay in then you'll just keep doing stuff like this and then I'll do stuff like this and we'll neither eat nor talk. So I figure if we go public then we'll both have to restrain ourselves enough to not get arrested for indecent exposure," she nearly squealed when one of his hands somehow managed to pinch her read, "and we'll be able to talk. Stop that." She swatted at his hand when it started to 'count' her ribs up to her breasts.

Eliot sighed and stopped, "Okay, you win." He gave her another sexy smile, "This time."

She couldn't help but wonder what loosing to him would be like.

They decided on a pizza joint on the same block as her apartment building and ate it in the cramped place, despite Eliot's argument that they'd have more room to spread out back at the apartment. Yah and she was born yesterday. They ate in companionable silence, commenting now and then on passerby's or random facts of information that suddenly popped into their heads, though that was mostly her. He'd already seen her collection of books so he wasn't at all surprised with all her trivial facts. He even told her that he'd call her when he was asked the million dollar question. She of course just laughed and they finished off their lunch/dinner.

"Let's walk and talk." He suggested when they stood outside the joint. "That way we'll both keep our hands to ourselves." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she chuckled but nodded in agreement.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Eliot took his hand out of his pocket and held it open for her. She eyed it for a moment before hesitantly placing her hand in his. She hadn't held hands with someone in years, and holding hands was definitely a more intimate gesture that bespoke of a more intimate relationship. Yes she'd had sex with him but that didn't exactly mean she was "intimate" with him beyond just the body.

"How does this make you feel?" Eliot broke through her thoughts with his question.

She tipped her head and thought for a moment before answering, "A little wary, good, curious, and odd all at the same time." He nodded. "How does it make you feel?"

"Good, content, and a little odd as well." Well they both got points for being honest so far.

"Maybe if I explain why it's odd for me and you explain why it's odd for you we can go from there." She suggested and he seemed to like that idea because his facial features relaxed a bit. "It's odd for be because I haven't been in an intimate relationship in years. I've slept with people since that time but they were just that, a roll in the sack." She winced at the tactless words but at least he got her meaning. "The last intimate relationship that entailed holding hands, sharing beds, practically living together, and almost marriage ended a little rough. He broke it off after he was overcome with guilt at being unfaithful with one of my friends and we went out separate ways. Though he later married her and even invited me to the wedding." She chuckled a bit then continued. "In general I have problems being intimate in relationships because I was abused when I was child," she saw Eliot stiffen and she immediately squeezed his hand, "I know that hits close to home. I've healed from that, its taken years but I really have. I just have to make a conscious choice to open up and allow someone in. Even after they're in I'm very sensitive and vulnerable and since I don't like that I'm very, very picky."

Eliot nodded, "That's understandable and since you know my job you know I'm serious when I say I can sympathize with you."

"Yes," she nodded and again squeezed his hand, "I can and thank you. Also what I said the other day about not wanting to disrupt my life was partly true. I don't want to make sudden changes, if anything it would have to be gradual and very, very slow. Anyone interested in having an intimate relationship with me has to be quite patient." She shrugged, "That's about all the reasons why it's odd and complicated for me. Now you."

Eliot took a deep breath, letting silence fall between them for a moment before he started, "As you know I'm divorced and have children." She nodded but stayed silent. "If I got involved with you then you would be the first serious relationship since my wife. That's the main reason why this is odd because I haven't been intimate with anyone since her. Another reason is because I can't help but wonder if my girl's would accept this, if they would be angry or happy, how it would influence their lives in either positive or negative ways," he sighed, "and so on and so forth."

"You have more people to think about than just yourself." She nodded, "That makes sense and is understandable as well."

Eliot smiled, thankful for her understanding, "Because of that anyone interested in becoming intimate with me would have to be willing to not only be intimate and open with me but also with my girls. They would have to be willing to go slow and gradual in the relationship as well, but they would also have to be prepared for a major inquiry from my girls."

She grinned and they both chuckled a bit at his words. They fell silent for a few minutes, both thinking about what'd been said. He was the first to speak up.

"So," he turned to her with a hesitant smile on his face, "Are you interested?"

She played coy, "In what?"

Eliot growled and used their clasped hands to pull her close enough for him to wrap both arms around. She laughed as she looped her arms around his neck and they stood like that on the sidewalk for a moment before he spoke again, their faces close together.

"Are you interested in dating me and my girls?"

She tipped her head to the side, scratching her fingers along the base of his head. Was she? She thought about how her life was now. She worked. She spoke to her family daily. She hung out with them at least once a week. She had a few friends but most of them were work friends and little outside of that. She slept alone, she woke up alone, and she usually ate alone. Did she want to change all that? Did she want to date a father and deal with not just one other person but four?

"Are you keeping me in suspense on purpose?" His voice brought her back from her mental wanderings and she chuckled at his hesitant expression.

She lightly kissed the tip of his nose, "Not on purpose no. I was just wondering what it would be like to wake up to someone on a usual basis."

Eliot grinned and squeezed her closer, "You're forgetting the going to sleep with someone."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" She gave him a wink, "After today, we're not going to be sleeping for a long, long time."

Eliot let out the breath he'd been holding and she grinned. He kissed her then, softly and thoroughly. And she couldn't help but think that she'd made the right decision. She'd been a stubborn idiot to think that she didn't need, or want, him in her life. Now as they kissed and held one another in public, not caring that people walked by, she couldn't help but think that THIS was what she really wanted all along.

* * *

_Hope you liked my story! FIN_


End file.
